A Father's Love From An Unknown Source
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: Hear the story from a little girl who was affected as well by this horrible war. It will mostly be T rated until much later, so be patient with me. (I suck at summery's) Watch this little girl get a father who is truly worth it in the end, as humor and love also come into the mix.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hello my name is Lilith Mariette Ivy Diamoncix but everyone calls me Lily. My parents went into hiding because of a crazy wizard who wanted to kill muggle born. My father Adrian Diamoncix was a pure blood wizard who fell deeply in love with my mother who was a muggle born.

Suddenly at the age of one, my parents were killed and now I am the only Diamoncix family left alive. Well expect for my dad's family who sent me to the orphanage, and this is where my story begins.

Lilith looked outside of the window of the orphanage as she sat upon the window seat. As she watched the rain pouring down outside, as she hugs her knees against her chest.

Today was adoption day at the orphanage but she kept being turned away by many of the parents.

'No one wanted a freak like me' she thought rather sadly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. One of the caretakers came walking into the room "Lilith there is someone to see you" she said coldly to the child because she didn't like her.

Lilith gets up from her spot and dusts her gray dress as then she walks past her and down the stairs.

Where she spots an old man sitting in one of the chairs talking to the old woman caretaker who was rather nice to her. "Albus this is Lilith Mariette Ivy Diamoncix and Lilith this is Mr. Albus Dumbledore" she said introducing them kindly.

Lily waved shyly to him "Hello Lilith it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said kindly towards her as she gave him a shy smile "I like to be called Lily" she said shyly to him.

"Of course Miss Lily" she said as Albus stood up slowly as he reached out his hand. "I'll take her with me Miss Fudge thank you" he said to her kindly as he pushed up his glasses "Of course Albus" she said to him as she smiled softly to the child.

Lily ran over and hugged Ms. Fudge. "Thank you for being kind to me" she said to her "You're such a sweet child" Ms Fudge said, as she pushed her off to Albus Dumbledore.

Lily took the older males hand as he lead the way into the pouring rain, as she quickly put on her rain coat and her rain boots then she waves to Miss Fudge and they left the orphanage.. Then they had turned a corner as they disappeared and reappeared on a street called Spinner End. "Mr. Dumbledore? Where are we?" she asks curiously but still shyly.

"At a good friend's house that is going to keep you safe until we find someone to look after you" Albus responded to Lily as he walked to a black door and knocked upon it.

The door opened to reveal a black haired male with cold dark brown eyes, as she hide behind his robes "Headmaster" said the male.

"Severus" he said to the male as he allowed them to enter inside of his small home. Lily looked around the home of this man named Severus, as Severus cleared his throat. "Headmaster to what do I owe of this visit?" he questioned as he looked upon the little female behind him.

"Severus this is Lilith Mariette Ivy Diamoncix" Albus said, as Lily looked up at him with her curious deep sapphire blue eyes as she tilts her head to the side as her curly raven black hair cascaded down to the front of her body

"She is to be in your care until we can find someone to keep her safe" Albus Dumbledore said to his potions teacher. "You can't be serious" Severus said loudly in a coldly manner as he looked at the headmaster seriously.

Lily watched them from her spot, as she tilts her head more to the side. Severus glared down at her as she went back and hid behind Mr. Dumbledore again as she peeked behind his robe. "Fine" he said as he sighed then he was handed a folder by Dumbledore.

Albus bent down to her level as she smiled at him "This man will be taking care of you Miss Lily" he said kindly to her as she hugs him around the neck and he hugged her back.

Then he left leaving the two standing in the living room of Snape's house, as she looked up at him and he looks down at her with his cold stare. "Let's get you something to eat shall we?" he asked her as she nods her head.

Severus wasn't good with kids especially the ones at the school, as he swept his way towards the kitchen as she follows after him quietly.

Then she takes a seat as she watches him, as he places an apple in front of her, as she looks up at him. "T-this for me?" she asks him, as he nods his head.

Lilith's smile got wider as she took a bite out of the apple while he was making something for her to actually eat other than an apple. As he placed Fish and Chips in front of her. "Is this also for me?" she questioned then he nods his head to her. "THANK YOU MR. SNAPE" she squealed happily as she took a bite out of the fish.

Severus watched this child curiously; this is the daughter of Adrian Diamoncix, and Karin Diamoncix. He remembered meeting them during his time at school; Karin Villa was a rather sweet girl and was kind to him even though he was of Slytherin and she was a Hufflepuff.

He was snapped out of it when she was looking up at him with blue hues. "Are you done?" he questioned in a manner rather coldly.

"Y-yes" she answered, as she was rather nervous around him. Severus nods his head as he took the plate and placed it in the sink.

It was getting rather late, as Lily sat upon the floor with a book upon her lap. While Severus was working on the beginning year for his students, as Lily got up and placed the book upon the table; she walks over towards him and pulls on his sleeve.

"M-Mr. Snape" she asked shyly, Severus looked over towards her "What?" he asked. Lily shook her head "I was wondering what you were doing?" she asked him curiously.

"Lesson Planning" he answered coolly, as she nods then she yawns. He sighs deeply, as he moves from his desk and he walks down the hall towards the empty spare room. "This will be your room for your stay here" he said as she nods.

"Um what will I sleep in?" she questions quietly. Severus crushed under his breath at that old fool for doing this to him. He silently left the room, as Lily looked around the corner to see what he was doing.

Severus returns as he placed a t-shirt upon the bed for her. "This will have to do" he said to her, as she nods her head. "Um Mr. Snape will you unbutton my dress for me?" she asks quietly, as he sighs deeply as he came behind her and started unbuttoning her dress.

"Thank you" she responds as he shook his head at this polite child, as he walked out of the room. She took off the gray dress, and she puts on the t-shirt, as she noticed it was way to big on her.

Lily walked into the room, as she looked at him. "Mr. Snape it's to big" she said to him quietly as he looked up from what he was doing. He walks over towards her and he holds out his wand as he swiftly shrinks it to her size.

"Thank you and Good night" she called out to him, as she left him be and went back into her room. She yawned yet again, as she slowly gets up on the bed and she slips into the covers.

Lily lays there as she stares at the wall; and she yawns more. As her eyes slowly started dropping and she had fallen asleep breathing normally.

Severus walked by the room as he peeked into the room as he sighs in relief. He walks on towards his room, as he took off his clothes and placed on his sleeping robes; as he slowly lays in his bed and starts to fall asleep quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: Attachments

Severus Snape awoke to the sound of banging on his front door, as he looked down and saw Lilith in his bed next to him. He had guessed that she must have gotten a nightmare then came in here.

He slipped out of the bed, as he left his room yawning rather loudly. He opened his door to see Minerva standing there, as she grinned. "Why good morning Professor Snape" she said as she walked into his home.

"I bring more papers, and money from Albus" she said, as she placed them on the table. Just then Lily came walking into the room, as she rubs her eyes. "Oh this must be the child" she responded rather softly.

Lily looks up as she looks at the older woman curiously. "Good Morning Mr. Snape" she says as she looks at the woman again.

"Lily this is Professor McGonagall and Minerva this is Lilith but prefers Lily" Severus said coolly, as he poured Orange juice for Lily.

Lily takes a seat at the table; as she smiles at her. "Good Morning Professor McGonagall" she says to her softly. "Good Morning Miss Lily" said Minerva back at her.

"Oh yes Severus, Albus wants you to look at the care takers for Miss Lily here" Minerva said to him, as Severus looked at her "Alright" he responds "and to take her shopping for clothes" she said to him.

Severus sighs deeply "Fine" he responds, as Lily sat there drinking the orange juice as she watched them curiously.

"Well have a good day Severus and Miss Lily I am pretty sure that we will see each other again" said Minerva, as she left with a grin upon her face.

Lily looked up at the dark guardian as she giggled behind her hand at his face that he was making. Severus looked at her with a glare upon his face. "Go get dressed" he stated loudly, as she nods and skips off to get dressed.

Lily was dressed in her gray dress as she makes her way back into the kitchen. Seeing Severus dressed and drinking coffee and eating toast, as she saw a plate on the table. "Eat" he said towards her.

She smiles as she eats the meal that he made just for her. "The Orphanage never made anything this good" she said, as she looked up at her dark guardian.

"As soon as you're done eating; we are going out" He said to her, as she looks up from her food and swallowed. "Where are we going?" she asks curiously. "We need to gather some items for you" he simply explained.

"Oh okay" she answered back, as she went back to eating her food quietly and slowly as to not choke. She was rather excited; to actually go out since at the Orphanage they weren't allowed to go out.

Once breakfast had been done; Severus Snape walked out of his home with his robes billowing out behind him. As he looked down at the little girl next him; he closes the door as he starts walking down the side walk.

Lily tried to keep pace with his longer legs but she was having trouble; until he finally stopped she reached forward and grabbed a hold of his sleeve so that she wouldn't lose him. He looked down at this little girl as she looked up at him with her beautiful hues. "I can't keep up and I don't want to lose you" she said in a soft child voice. "Very well" he responds, as he walked at a slower pace for her.

They arrived at the Tavern where there was a hiding spot for Diagon Alley. He brought out his wand; and tapped the bricks in order. "Miss Lilith stay with me" he says down towards her, as the bricks moved out of place and Lily looked around in awe; while they walked down the cobbled street she looked around in a curious state.

They had arrived at Madam Malkin's Robe's for All occasions, as they entered. "Hello Sir Snape" said Madam Malkin; as an older woman appeared "What can I do for you Sir Snape?" she questions. Severus pushed Lily forward. "I need to get some robes made for her while she is in my care" he responds to her, Lily looks up as she gave her a smile.

"Yes of course" she responds, as she smiles back at the little girl and lead her up to the stage while she took her measurements and wrote them down just then a woman with red hair came into the shop holding a four year old, with three other kids. "Fred and George leave Ronald alone and behave" said the woman; as Severus looks over.

"Ah Severus Good Morning" said the woman. "Hello Molly" he responds, as Lily got down from the stage. 'Your order will be ready soon Mr. Snape" she responds, as Lily looks at the kids in front of her.

"Well we should be on our way" Severus says calmly; as Molly nods her head as she places the little girl done as she grabs something from her bag. "Arthur wanted me to give this to you" Molly said, as she passed something towards Severus as Ginny looked over towards Lily and she smiled at her. Lily looked over towards the little girl and she smiled back at her.

Molly looked down, as she bent down. "Severus who is this?" asked Molly, as Lily looked back up as she hid behind Severus robe. "This is Lilith Diamoncix" he responded as he read whatever it was and placed it within his robes. "Lily this is Mrs. Weasley and her children Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginny" he introduce them.

"H-Hi" she stutters softly, as she slowly peaks out from behind the robes. "She is simply adorable" Molly responds; as Lily blushes at the compliment then she looks up at Severus. "We should get going" he said, as Molly smiles. "Anytime you need someone to watch her let me know" she responds, as Ginny waves at her, and Lily responds back to her as Severus starts walking as Lily follows after him.

Severus decided that she needed some regular clothes as well, as Lily was still looking around when something caught her attention and she pulled back seeing the creature within the cage. Lily looked at it in awe, as the cute little thing came closer to the edge while Lily placed her finger to the opening, as the creature sniffed her finger then it started to lick her causing her to giggle in a musical way.

Severus was in a panic when he couldn't find her, he was also really furious; since he had told her to stay by his side while here. He was looking around when he heard the sound of laughter and he quickly made his way towards it when he saw her standing there and lightly playing with a fire ferret. He calmed down as he could see the light shining happily in her eyes.

He stepped forward, as he gently picked up the cage just then Lily looked up at him with a nervous glance. He sighed as he offered his hand to her and she smiled and took it as they went inside to pay for the creature.

^#^ %!$~# !$# %$#^^%*&^*(%#&YTRY$ ^%$&%^*^&(%& %~ $##^%$&^&*&)(&**#%^ ^!$#%$&^^%*&^(^&%$U#^$ !$~# $ #%%&$%&

Severus was carrying bags filled with clothes that he got in the muggle world for her. While Lily carried the cage of her fire ferret that she hadn't named just yet, as she smiled up at him. He gave her a small smile as well; as he noticed someone at his door, the person had blonde hair and was a female. "Narcissa" he said coolly as the person turned and looked at him. "Hello Severus" she responds.

"He had to come and see his Godfather" she says, as a little blonde haired boy could be seen has they got closer. "Were you waiting long?" Severus asked, as she shook her head. "No we just got here two minutes ago" she answers, as she looks down and notices a child standing there next to him.

Lily blushed, as she took a hold of his robe and hid behind him. She didn't like being stared at by strangers, Severus looked down at the shy female behind him. He cleared his throat; as he walked forward then he unlocked the front door for everyone, as Lily ran first and carried the cage into the bedroom she was staying in.

Severus blinks, as he walks in offering the door for his guests. "Sorry about her, she is a rather nervous creature" he explains, as Narcissa nods her head, as Draco struts into the living room and wondering where the little girl went to.

Lily comes back into the living room, as the fire ferret had settled onto her shoulders. She stood up straight, as she stares into Severus eyes and nods her head. "Narcissa and Draco this is Lilith Diamoncix, and Lily this is Narcissa and Draco Malfoy." He introduced. "Hello" she said, as Narcissa bends down to her level. "You're simply such a beautiful little girl" said the older woman causing Lily to blush, as she looked down at the floor. "Thank you" she responded shyly.

Draco looked at the female with the long raven black hair, and blue hues that looked like Sapphires. As his mother has tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, causing the little girl to giggle and smile. "Draco dear" His mother called out, as Draco shook his head, and he walked over.

Lily looked up as the little boy walked over towards them, she wasn't use to all this gushing over her. As she looked at this blonde haired boy with rather unique eyes that she couldn't name the color. "Doesn't Draco mean Dragon?" she questions rather curiously.

Draco looked stunned, Severus just smirked knowing that this would happen eventually since she was also like her mother, and Narcissa just simply smiled. "Yes it does" she answers as she strokes the little girls head. Draco finally noticed the fire ferret on her shoulders. "What is that creature?" he asked, as Lilith looked at him. "This is my fire ferret Yoru" she answers the question.

Severus watched on, as he looked at the clock. "Would you care to stay for lunch?"he questioned, as Lily looked up at the guests with a pleading look. "Of course Severus" Narcissa responds, as she placed her stuff upon a chair. Severus grabbed his wand, and muttered a spell that lifted the bags and carried them into Lily's room.

Lily took Yoru off her shoulders as she places him down on the floor. "Lil\y why don't you change out of that dress" said Severus, as Lily nods her head as she leaves the living room and goes into her room. "I need help" she calls out, as Narcissa holds up her hand and she walks into the little girls room and helping her change out of her clothes and into something new.

Severus walked into the kitchen, as Draco followed after him. He doesn't get to see his godfather very often, and every often he can get his mother to take him since his father works a lot. Lily and Narcissa walk into the room; Lily was wearing a deep purple t-shirt, with a black jumper. While Yoru was down by her feet, and Severus was getting lunch handled, as Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Severus what do you think?" she asked, as Severus looked down at her, as he nods his head. "Looks great" he responds, as Lily smiles up at him. "I'm going to go finish that book" she says as she takes off to the living room, as Narcissa raises an eyebrow at that child.

Draco wanted to follow after her rather curious about her, as Narcissa smiles. "Draco why don't you go on and see what Lily is doing while I talk to your godfather" she said, as Draco nods and walks into the living room.

%! %#$ %#$%^$&#$^^%$*^%&^$%~$~ #! $#%# !$^%$#^%$^&%^&^%*&^*&%^#$%~# !#~$ %$$#^$%^&%&^%*&^&*^%#^ %^ $%!~# !$$# !%^$ $%^%$#&%^&^%*^&*(^&%

Severus sighs as he takes a seat on a stool. "Is it weird to feel an attachment towards her" he asked as Narcissa smiled, as she took a seat as well. "Of course not" she answers; as she looks at him. "Dumbledore wants me to look through these adoptions and I have but none of them are right for her." He says coolly.

Narcissa looks at him. "Then why not keep her and if you need help I offer you my advice and help" she says, as Severus looks at her wondering if he could take care of her. He bought her clothes, feed her, and taken care of her needs. "You can do it" she says softly.

#$!$~! #!$~#%$#$$#&^%^&^%*&^(*&)(%^&*%$%~! # !$# #^^%&&^*&*^&$%^#$ ^$%^*&&*(%^%$!~#! #$# %^#$%^%$&*(*(^&*%$^ ^$%&^%*&(*)*&)(()&*&#$^! !$! #~ #$# !$#$%# $^

Lily was reading the beginning of potions; as Draco came up closer to her. "What are you reading?" he asks her, as she looks at him. "Beginning of potions" she answers "Would you like to join me?" she adds.

"Oh okay" he says as he gets on the couch, and she shares the book with him. She was reading it because she was curious about her parents and she wanted to learn about the magic that she knew was flowing through her. Severus walks in "Lunch is ready" he said, as Lily gets up and closes the book placing it back on the table as she walks with Draco into the kitchen.

!$!%#$^%$&^%*&^*&^*&^*U#$%~# # !$~$# % ^%%$&$^*& %~! $$ #%$#^%^^&^*&^ $~ #!%$! #%$^%$&^*&()&^(*#%! #~#~$!$#! $~! ~$%$#^%^%#&&*$*&^*$%^&^%*&^*&

After Lunch was done, Narcissa and Draco had to return home but promised a visit soon before the school year started. Severus was cleaning the kitchen, when Lily walked back into the kitchen. "Mr. Snape?" she says. "Yes?" he responds, as he looks down at her. "What were my parents like?" she asks.

Severus studied her for a moment. "You're mother Karin was sweet but rather tempered, she could handle her own." He said, as he thought about it. "She was a Hufflepuff while you're father Adrian was calm, quiet, and brave. He was a Slytherin much like I was" he said, while Lily watched him.

"Do you think I can be in the same house?" she asks him. "Only the sorting hat will know" he says while Lily nods her head as she was thinking about it, as she left the table with much thought of her parents.

Lily now felt more of a connection with her parents; as she sat upon couch with Yoru crawling upon her lap, as she played with his fur.

#$!$#%$#^%%$&%^*&&^(YTU#$^ #$!#%%^$# ^WETYWT#$^ ^%$&%^*^&(*&($& % !$ #$#%#$^%$&%^*^&I(^&*(^&($& %$TYRE % ^%&^%K*%^*^&*$%& ^%$^*&^%*^&*(&^(

Night had come for the small household, as Lily was wearing pink pajama bottoms with a matching top that had a kitten on the front. She was sitting up in her bed; with the book she had been reading mostly all day, as Severus walked into the room. "It's time for bed" he said; as Lily looks up and nods her head. She closes the book and puts it on the night stand next to the bed.

Lily slides under the covers, as Severus lightly tucks her into bed. "Night Lily" he said, as he looked up and noticed that Yoru was on the pillow and sleeping soundly. "Good Night Mr. Snape" she said softly as he nods and walks out of the room closing the door behind him wondering what tomorrow might hold for them as he went on to his room to sleep for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: Adopting a little girl

Laughter could be heard throughout the household; which caused Severus to sit up quickly in his bed. He slowly slips out of bed, and leaves his room as he could hear the laughter coming in clear from Lily's room. He opens her door, to see that she was laying her bed on her stomach and playing with Yoru her fire ferret.

Lily looks up as she hears the door open; she gives him a smile as she sits up on her bed. "Good Morning Mr. Snape" she said softly, as she looks at him. "I am sorry if I was loud but Yoru wouldn't stop licking me" she said pointing towards the fire ferret.

Severus raises an eyebrow, as he shook his head. "Should I make breakfast?" he questions; as she smiles up at him. "YES PLEASE" she says loudly, as she jumps up from the bed and she runs out of the bedroom with Yoru following after her. Severus sighs as he follows after them and heads into the kitchen seeing her sitting up on the stool. "So what should I make?" he questions her. "Pancakes" she said happily while she kicks her legs.

"Oh okay Pancakes it is" he responds, as he starts getting out the ingredients for the pancakes, as there was a knock upon the door. Severus looks up and raises an eyebrow. "It's never dead around here" he said as he went and answered the door. "Dumbledore" he said with a nod.

Lily came running out of the kitchen. "Mr. Dumbledore" she called out happily as she ran and hugged his leg. "Hello Lily" he said as he patted her head. She beamed up at him. "Mr. Snape is making me and Yoru pancakes wish to join" she asked happily. Dumbledore watched this shy little girl who wasn't even in the care of Severus for more than three days and she seems to be very happy. "I would be delighted" he responded as Lily smiles happily at him then at Snape. "Go get dressed Lily" Severus told her coolly. "Oh okay" she says as she leaves for her bedroom with a ferret following after her as she closed the door.

Severus sighs deeply as he went back into the kitchen. "I will get some tea made" he said as he flicked his wand, and placed the tea kettle under the faucet; and placed it on the stove while he prepared the breakfast. "Severus did you look at the files that I asked you to look at?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus looks over at Albus Dumbledore. "I read them twice and none of them are right." he responds to the question. Lily was standing against the wall between the kitchen and the door hearing them. "Severus do you care about the child?" Dumbledore questioned as he sat there upon a stool.

"Yes and I want what's right for Lily more than anything." Severus said loudly. "I feel that she is protected and feels like I can tell her more about her parents because I was friends with her father and she wants to feel connected." He added as he looked at the old man in front of him. Dumbledore clears his throat "Then perhaps she is already in the right place" he says wisely, as Severus looked at him in complete shock.

"Well pardon me Severus but I need to get the school prepared for the new arrivals" Dumbledore said "Perhaps we should add a wing for Lily while she is there with us." He added. Severus was still in shock, as Lily came walking into the room with a big smile upon her face. "I would love that very much Mr. Dumbledore" she says softly, as she held Yoru closely to her.

"Lily!" Shouted Severus as she flinched, as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "I am sorry Mr. Snape I didn't mean to eavesdrop honestly." She says to him. Severus sighs as he walks to and places his hand upon her head. "I want to stay with Mr. Snape." She says loudly enough for them both to listen to her.

"So be it." Severus says as Dumbledore smiles. "Glad to hear it." He said as he placed his hand upon Severus shoulder. "I will put it through the system." He added nodding at them "But I must be off see you at school Severus." Dumbledore left after saying that, with his robes flowing behind him in a swish and he left the home of Lily and Severus.

Severus sat down upon the stool, as he looked at the ceiling. "Um Mr. Snape breakfast." Called out Lily's voice, as he looked back down at her. "Yes." He said, as he got back up and started making her breakfast that she wanted while also finishing the tea.

They both ate in silence, Severus was processing what happened this morning; and he was rather pleased with the outcome. Lily sat upon the chair as she ate her eggs feeling happy about her situation.

Severus clears his throat, causing her to look up curiously. "Once we are at Hogwarts there will be some rules." He stated as she nods her head.

"Of course Mr. Snape." She happily responds as she smiles at him. "Is Professor McGonagall gonna be there?" She asks him curiously. "She is one of the teachers there" He responds.

"Will I have permission to talk with her?" She asked him, as Severus looked at her as he nods his head. "Of course." He answers her.

Lily smiles happily as she giggles. "I can't wait to see Hogwarts." She responds happily; as she quickly got up from the table and went into her room.

Severus shook his head at her energy; then he cleared the table of their breakfast; as he went to his desk to continue his lesson plan for the school year.

$ %+~#* !*$!*% _%+_(+ % ~#!#*!)+$* #%_^(#$_^*)+~*#)* !)$*+%( %!)~*$)+ *!~~+( !+_$+_% #**)~+*$+) !(*_+#)% (_~($_+ *$+ *%

Lily was talking a mile a minute with her pet Yoru as she was extremely excited about her first trip to Hogwarts when the school year started of course.

!# !$# %^$#^%&* %!~#!$! $ #%#$^&$&))*~#*!)*$) !*$) #*%)*)^*#$)*^+)~)#*)+!*$$ !$#%$^$#+*)~*#) *$!% )*%)*^) *^

Severus knocked on her door as he opened it. "Lily?" he questioned seeing her on playing with her pet ferret Yoru. Lily looked up as she smiles at him. "Yes Mr. Snape?" she responds to him.

"Ready for lunch?" He asks her, as she nods her head; picking up Yoru in her arms and walking out of her room. When there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Snape were we expecting anyone?" she asks him.

Severus looked at the door then gently guides her into the kitchen against the wall. "Stay there." He says quietly as he walks to the door and peaks through the peephole in the door.

"It's oh okay Lily, it's just the Malfoy's." He called out calmly to her, as he opened the door. "Draco and Narcissa welcome." He said to them as Lily walked into the room and smiled at them.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy and Draco." She said politely, as she looked at Severus. "I was about to make some lunch care to join us." He asked them.

Draco grinned as he looked up at his mother. "We would love to." Narcissa responds, as they entered into the threshold of Severus house.

!$ %$#^()%*$)*&$+*(~*#$)!*)+*+)*)+# %_( _^$*~# !$#* )*%+)*$#+^)*$++~*#*!+)$*)+ !#*+*!+%!*(+ _#%^)(6~#*~)+$*% #)+*%+ ^

Lunch was done and the kids went to go play in Lily's room while Severus cleaned up and Narcissa sat and drank tea. "So what brings you here Narcissa?" He asks her.

"Lucius was having a meeting with some of the death eaters." She responds to his question as she looks at him. "Oh?" He responds looking back at her.

Narcissa nods her head at him, and that was the end of the conversation. Once the kids returned into the kitchen, as Lily beamed up at Severus and she giggles. "I taught Yoru how to catch a ball." She says.

Severus smirks as he pats her head. "Smart." He responds as she giggles happily at the attention. "Did Mr. Snape tell you yet that he's going to adopt me?" She asks.

Narcissa looked at Severus in surprise as she shook her head. "No he didn't but you like that idea?" She questions the little girl. Lily nods her head and she smiles happily. "Yes I do like that very much in fact I told Mr. Dumbledore this morning when he came by." She answers.

"I was kind of eavesdropping." She adds shyly as she stood there causing Narcissa to laugh at the cuteness of her. "Well he's a good one to have." She says to Lily.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Lily said as she beams up at Severus happily. "That means we can see you all the time." Draco responds coolly.

Narcissa looked at the clock. "We should be going, it's getting kind of late." She said as the kids whine. "Draco you know how your father gets."Narcissa says to him as Draco nods his head.

"Besides you two can see each other before the school year starts." Severus says to Lily as she nods her head. "You're right Mr. Snape." She responds.

!## %*_)#*$^!_(+~*+)*!~#) *!)+*$)* %)*%+#$*^++)~*#)*)!*$) *%) *% #)*)^*++_~+* !*$)!*%) +_^(+_~(_+*!+$%% #%^) #* #*^#%*+) *%+*

The kids had said good bye, as Lily laid upon the bed in her pjs. Severus stood in the door way. "Did you have fun with Draco?" he asked her as he came into the room. "Yes I did." She answers him happily as she gets under the covers.

Severus pulls them up on her. "I'm glad now get some sleep tomorrow we have a busy day." He said to her as she nods her head yawning as she snuggles into the bed and falls asleep.

Severus turned off the light and left the door open a crack; as he went into his room. After changing into his nightly clothes, he went into his bed and turned off the lights.


	4. Dear Readers

My dear readers,

Sorry that I haven't been able to update. I've been having really bad writers block for a while and I've been watching my niece a lot more than I normally have been. But recently I was on a long week Vacation and didn't have my computer or anything.

But I am currently working on chapters and updating certain chapters and stories. So there is a lot in the works for future chapters and future stories.

But thank you for being so patient with me and please give me feedback on my chapters. Thanks so much.

Thanks from your writer,

Looney 3


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping Day!

Lily shot up out of bed, as she looks outside of the window. The sun was up high as she quickly climbs out of bed; and runs to the bathroom as she did her business. She heard a knock on the door as she looks up from the sink. "Luna, are you brushing your teeth?" Severus asks her.

"YES!" She responds excitedly, because today her and Mr. Snape were going to go buy luggage for her for when she goes to Hogwarts with him.

Lily left the bathroom, as she quickly gets back into her bedroom and starts taking off her sleepwear. As she dresses in a cute white dress with yellow flowers decorated on the dress; and she quickly brushes her hair.

She skips happily into the kitchen as she hops onto a stool and Severus serves her breakfast. He takes a seat himself and starts eating his food. "We are meeting The Malfoy's for shopping because Mrs. Malfoy can help you pick out clothes better than I can." He states.

"I get to see Draco?" Lily asks as she looks up from her eggs. "Yes." He answers, looking over at her. "Well I can't wait." She responds happily as she went back to eating.

! # $)# *%)*$#)^*%*^%$^*()$&*)%^%^)$)^*$^%$^%$^*$%6546$^**&)(%+ ($*! !*)# *)%*)#$^*)%^*)$780^*&0$(^)*+$$~!$*)$*) #58

Severus and Lily arrived at the market place, as she looks around excitedly for her two favorite people in the world. "Mr. Snape look." She says pointing in a direction where two blonde people were standing.

Lily quickly let go of his hand and skipped over towards them. "Lilith." Mr. Snape said loudly, as he sighed deeply and quickly follows after her.

Lily quickly hugs onto Narcissa's skirt. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy." She says sweetly. "Why hello Lily." Narcissa responds. "I see that she got away from you." She says to Severus.

Severus nods his head, Lily smiles up at him as she turns her sites onto Draco. "Hello Draco." She says softly and smiles at him. "Hi." He says coolly.

"Well let's get started shall we." Narcissa stated as Severus nods his head. "We need to head towards Madam Malkin's Robe shop since she has made the robes I order weeks ago for Lily." He says to them.

Lily skips off ahead as Draco follows right after her and the adults stay close behind them. They all arrived to Madam Malkin's Robe shop. "Ah Mr. Snape the child's robes are ready shall we make sure that they fit?" She questions.

"Yes just in case they don't." Narcissa suggests, as Lily followed after the woman. Lily came out in a deep rooted black robe as she smiles happily and then she twirls. "What do you think?" She questions.

"Quite charming." Severus responds as Narcissa reaches over and looks her over. "Does it feel snug or comfy?" She asks.

"Comfy." Lily responds as she nods her head. "Good.' Narcissa nods as Lily goes and takes off the robe. Severus paid for the other robs then they left the shop to go do more shopping..

#%$ %$#%^$^)*%$)&*$)^_ $(_!( #*#)%*)%*$)#*%)#$*^)$&)($^*)$^*)# $%432%*!($_!*(#_ !*$)# *% #534*%^)#$^*#)*^)$*%$)#*^)#

At last they were done shopping for now. Severus had placed all of the items into the purple trunk that she had chosen for her trip to Hogwarts.

The small group ate lunch as Lily chatted about how much fun she had today with them. "Before you guys leave Severus you might want to buy more clothes from the muggle world." Narcissa stated as she looks at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, as she pointed towards the little girl. "You will need more clothing than pants and such." She answers.

"She is meaning that I might need girl things." Lily answered since he clearly wasn't getting it. Lily was five but she was quite smart for her age.

Narcissa laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand as she cleared her throat. Severus blushed lightly, as he glared at her while Lily smirks up at him then she giggles.

"I can take her if you wish." Narcissa said to him as she placed her hand upon his and patted it. "Thank you but I can do it." Severus responds, as Lily giggles.

% #)%*!)*$ *)$*) #%*#)$%*$#5643%^#$ *%) !%*) #*$)!$* )!*$)! *$) #*$ !*%)# *)%8430*%0346803485218401284018

The Malfoy's said their good-byes. "Draco don't forget to write me!" Shouted Lily while Severus transported the trunk back home while Draco waved at Lily as Severus clears his throat.

"Lily we still need to get you more items before we leave tomorrow." Severus states as Lily nods her head as she takes a hold of his hand.

The two arrived back in the muggle world; as Severus led the way to the store for the rest of their supplies for the little girl. Lily found a couple of cute items such as hair accessories, more clothing, and etc.

Severus paid for the items, along with the dinner that he was going to make for them tonight before they headed off to Hogwarts.

#%!)$*# )$%234 #*$) #*%)$#*^)#$*%_!(#_~ )+_!(#_! (#$ (*$234 #*$)# *$%)#*$ )%!* _#(~_ (*!~)#* !$*) #*)$# *%) #$ #

They arrived home. "Lily make sure that you are pack tonight, we leave early tomorrow morning." He states; as Lily looks up at him and nods her head. "I will pack for me and Yoru." She states to him smiling as she skips off into her room carrying her items.

Yoru jumped onto her shoulder and rubs his face into hers as soon as she enters her room. "Oh okay Yoru it's time to pack." She says softly; as she goes and opens her big trunk and then pulls out her medium one and small one.

Lily packed her book into her large trunk, along with her clothing choices then she used the medium trunk for her shoes, garments and Yoru's things.

For her smaller trunk she packed her accessories, smaller items and some cool things that she would need since she would be there for the year with Severus until Summer break, and Winter break.

"Dinner is ready." Severus said as he peaked into the room; as Lily closed the last of the trunk. "I'm done packing." She states happily as she looks up and smiles at him.

"Really?" He answered surprised, as he looked at her. "It's not my first time packing Mr. Snape." She answers, as they left her room.

Lily hopped onto the stool as she looked at the food in front of her. "Mmmm raw spinach, chicken mashed potatoes, and carrots." She says happily. "Favorite items." She grins up at him.

They ate in quiet; as Lily finished first and took her plate to the sink where she washes it. Severus watched her for a minute then he stands up and pats her head. "You go finish packing and get ready for bed." He says to her.

"Alright." She responds happily as she runs back to her room smiling happily. Later that night, Severus takes her trunks and puts them near the front door as he goes and packs for himself.

Lily knocks on the door and peers in. "I'm ready to be tucked in Mr. Snape." She says to him. Severus looks over at her and nods his head as they both headed into her room.

She jumped onto the bed; where she snuggled into her pillows while Severus tucks her in under the covers. "Good night Lily." He says calmly, as she smiles at him. "Good Night Mr. Snape." She says softly.

Closing her eyes; as Yoru jumps on his side of the pillow and lays down next to his mistress. Severus stood up and turned off the lights but one as he left the bedroom and headed into his room where he promptly went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Today is the day!

Lily had awoken, as she was extremely excited. She quickly got out of bed and ran out of her bedroom towards his. She enters his room as she jumps onto his bed. "Mr. Snape today is the day!" She squeals excitedly.

Severus groans, as he rolls over and looks at her with one eye. "Go take a bath. brush your teeth, and get ready." He told her, as she nods as she jumped off his bed and skips off to do what she needed to do.

Severus sighs deeply as he too got out of bed and got ready for their trip; as he turned to see Yoru sitting there. "And here I thought you didn't like me." He said towards the animal.

Yoru yipped at him; as he ran off quickly. "Annoying animal." He mutters to himself, as he heard the water running.

"Good that gives me time to make some coffee." He says as he goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee along with their breakfast.

$% *$#) *)~*!) ~ #)* )!$*#)%*#$(^)#%*)%*^)*#_(~! )~#)* !)$* #)%*#$534%*$#)^*%^)*)*%!) #(*!)+*~* !+)*+) *! #)$* #)%* )%*$#

Lily had done what she needed to do. She brushed her hair and even put her hair into pigtails; she wore a denim overalls, pink shirt with her a pink shoes.

She goes into the kitchen as she hopes onto the stool. Severus puts her plates in front of her as she smiles at him. "Thank you Mr. Snape." She says to him happily.

"Hn." He says; as he goes and drinks his coffee while he eats his food. Lily ate her food; as she thought about the adventures that she would have there. "Um Mr. Snape while your teaching classes where will I be?" She questions softly.

"Either with me, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore or Hagrid, it just depends." He answered as he looked over at her then he looked up at the clock. "It's almost time to go." He told her.

Lily nods her head, as she eats her breakfast and is quiet for the rest of the meal. Since this would be their last one with just each other until break.

$!*#)! *#~)* )_ !*)*#) $*$# )*$) #$*%)$*)#*^)#*_)*!)*#$)8402# *%)$#*%#)*% )*#)$~_#( _!*$)#* %%)*# $)%*)$#*%#)*^)$#*%)!#$# )#*

Lily placed a backpack on her back, as she grabbed Yoru's carrying cage. "Don't worry Yoru you won't be in there for much longer." She says to her animal; as she leaves her bedroom.

"Are you ready Lily?" Severus asked, as she nods her head and she smiles at him. She grabs his hand with her free hand as they stood in front of the trunks.

They disappeared from their loft and reappeared in a grand place. "Welcome to Hogwarts Lily." He said, as a banner hung in the hallway.

"Wow is that really for me?" Lily called out as she let go of his hand and pointed to the sign. Severus looked up as he nods his head; Lily looked up at him and beamed at him.

"Our youngest witch ever to grace our halls." Said a voice, as Lily turned and smiled as she lets go out of Severus's hand and runs to Dumbledore; and she hugs his legs tightly.

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore for the nice welcome." Lily says happily to him; as she let go of him and she beams up at him."Is Mr. Snape taking excellent care of you Miss Diamoncix?" Dumbledore asked her.

Lily nods her head. "Yes he is." She responds happily, as Yoru yipped from his cage. "Oh sorry Yoru!" Lily exclaimed; quickly making her way to his cage as she opens it and he jumps out, landing her shoulders.

"Yoru even agrees." Lily adds as she rubs her head against his furry head while Yoru is doing the same with his causing her to giggle.

"Well let's get you settled in your suite my dear." Mr. Dumbledore stated as Lily nods making her way back towards Mr. Snape. She took his hand again; while they walked together towards the newly rebuilt suit of theirs.

#$ !*)$*!)*#)! #_##%)* #$)%*$#)%34%*$#)%*! _*( !_(#)_# *$) #*%) $#*%)$ #*%234# *$)* %#)*$)* #)$*!) *$)# *$)#*$) #*%$* $#)*%)#$*) *%)# *)

Lily sat upon the floor of her bedroom at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that she was actually at the school where her parents went and met.

Her room was decorated in the schools colors, which she loved. She looked up as she heard the door opening. ":Lily I want to set some boundaries for you." Mr. Snape says as he walks into her room.

"Of course Mr. Snape." She responds softly as she watches him for a minute. He stands there for a minute as he towered over her. "I don't want you going anywhere near the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow." He says looking down at her.

"Alright I won't." She responds softly to him, as she stands up and holds out her pinky finger. "I pinky promise." She adds nodding her head.

Lily chuckled then she showed him how to do it. "Can I at least explore the castle grounds; Yoru needs to stretch his legs outside." She asks him.

"Alright but be back before the grand feast." He tells her, as she smiles at him then grabs Yoru and heads out of the suit that they were in and headed outside.

Yoru was running around outside of Hogwarts, as Lily giggles watching him. "Fluffy bad dog!" Boomed a voice. Lily looked up to see Yoru running away from a three headed dog that was just a puppy.

Yoru jumps onto her shoulders, as Lily glares at the three headed dog. "No bad dog! No chasing after Yoru!" She shouted as she places her hands upon her waist, standing there.

"I am so terribly sorry young miss, but Fluffy is just a puppy and doesn't know any better." Said the rather large man, as Lily shook her head and smiles up at him; as he was rather tall.

"My name is Lilith Diamoncix but I prefer Lily and this is my Fire Ferret Yoru." She introduced herself. "Well Hello miss Lily, I am Rubeus Hagrid the gamekeeper, and the grounds keeper of Hogwarts." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure Mr. Hagrid." Lily curtsied, as Hagrid shook his head. "Please call me Hagrid Miss Lily." He tells her as they shook hands.

"Wait your Diamoncix's Daughter. I knew them from my Hogwarts days before I was expelled." He said as he looked at her and smiled . "Welcome Miss Lily to Hogwarts." He added.

"Thank you Hagrid." She says to him happily. "You have a lovely Fire Ferret Miss Lily." He told her, as Yoru looked up at the giant man in front of him.

"Thank you, and I rather love him." Lily states as she smiles more at him. "Would you care to join me for some tea?" Hagrid asked her, and she nods her head. "That would be lovely." She says.

$*) *$!*#_~*) !*~2!*$)*# )$*)!*#) *)_~ (_!~!_( !((#)_! *$#) *$) #*$1#* !#~) *!)$*( +%(T_ ##$12#(! )#(~_( #_!(#$! _($ !_+(3

Lily sat in Hagrid's lovely hut with a cup of tea in hand as she sat on the stool. "So how do you like living with Professor Snape?" He asks her.

Lily looks at him as she smiles. "I really do enjoy living with him, and he treats me so nice." She answers his question."He treats me better than my dad's family and that orphanage did." She adds nodding her head.

She thought for a minute as she looks up at him. "Did my mother ever mention her family while she was here?" She questions, as Hagrid looked down at her.

"No but I knew that she lived in Shire, England." He responds softly to her question. Lily perked up at the bit of information, as she sets down her rather large cup.

"Thank you Hagrid now I know more about my family."Lily said to him, smiling up at him. Then she looked outside. "Oh no I will be late for the grand fest." She shouts loudly, as she got up.

"Come on Yoru or we are going to be late!" She says as Yoru moved away from Fluffy and joined his master as he jumped onto her shoulders.

"Thank you for the tea Hagrid." She tells him as she leaves his house heading back into the castle and to the suit that she shared with Mr. Snape; as she enters her room.

She changes out of her clothes and puts on the robes, as she smiles happily to herself and twirls around in the robes. "Perfect fit." She tells herself as she nods her head.

"Yoru you stay here and I'll bring you back something yummy." She tells him as she heads off back to the main room, spotting Mr. Snape leaving his room in his robes.

"Ready to go Lily?" He asks her as she smiles and takes a hold of his hand. "Yes I am." She responds happily; while they leave their suit and headed towards the great hall.


	7. Author Note

My Dear Readers,

I know that I suck at posting and updating but my life is busy, my writers block comes and goes then my depression kicks in at random. Not really an excuse and I'm not using it as one. But it's been brought to my attention from a guest reviewer name Joi.

That I don't just suck at summaries but I also suck at writing so I should just stop all together. I actually smiled and laughed, because after working the jobs that I have in the past month's nothing like that bugs me anymore. Since I now have to deal with really rude customers, and stuff like that.

Nothing bothers me more expect when they can't write themselves. I am a major grammar nazi who actually as toned it down a lot since I've known my best friend turned fiancee'.

But the reason for this update is to explain something, I write and post the stories for myself and for those who really enjoy what I do; you don't like my story that's fine then don't read it. I'm sorry for my bluntness and my honesty but I don't take bullshit and I'm not about to start.

I will continue writing and getting better at it hopefully. So thank you to my loving followers and the haters for your words, your reviews and your follows and favorites.

Also if you want to check out the review; it's on the 13 years later. Also not going to give up and everyone should follow their dreams. 3

Also I am sorry that my grammar sucks as well.

Sincerely,

Shadowmoonlight.


End file.
